Mentes corrompidas
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Long-fic. Spoilers] Cuando crucé las puertas del Instituto Psiquiátrico de la Hoja, supe que no volvería a salir de él. [EDITADO]
1. Bienvenida

**Título: **Mentes corrompidas.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Angst, hurt/comfort, drama.

**Clasificación: **T.

**Advertencias: **Muerte de personajes, lenguaje soez, spoilers.

**Serie: **Naruto.

**Personajes:** Sakura H. & Sasuke U. Team Seven.

**Extensión: **Long- fic/1240 palabras (capítulo 1).

**Resumen: **Cuando crucé las puertas del Instituto Psiquátrico de la Hoja, supe que no volvería a salir de él.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

.

**Mentes corrompidas**

_by Violetas Azules_

.

Chapter 1:

Bienvenida

.

"_La razón, para ser razonable, debe verse a sí misma con los ojos de una locura irónica"._

Erasmo de Rotterdam, "Elogio de la locura".

.

.

.

Cuando crucé las puertas del Instituto Psiquiátrico de la Hoja supe que no volvería a salir de él. Sé que fue un pensamiento un tanto pesimista, pero es lo que verdaderamente creía.

A medida que nos acercábamos a destino y veía crecer la arboleda no pude evitar recordar los sucesos que me trajeron a ese lugar. Hacía unas semanas que había terminado mi carrera de psiquiatría, y hoy comenzaría con las prácticas. Sólo una semana allí, y el título sería mío. Al llegar al lugar saqué mis dos pequeñas valijas del maletero, siendo recibida en la entrada por el director del lugar. La primera impresión que tuve de Shimura Danzō no fue la mejor. Amén de los _alentadores _comentarios de mis superiores sobre él, me pareció alguien que gustaba de intimidar a las personas —en especial a los pasantes como yo—, y desgraciadamente _no_ me equivoqué. A duras penas me dejó guardar las maletas en lo que sería mi cuarto por los próximos siete días, y ya me había llamado para informarme de los pacientes que atendería. Para mi sorpresa, me dejó a cargo de tres personas —normalmente sólo es un interno, y tal vez, con algo de suerte, otro más adelante—, e inmediatamente me ordenó ir a visitarlos, siendo él mismo el que me supervisaría. Me extrañó que fuera él mismo quien me observaría, pero no repliqué. No sabía por qué, pero estaba segura que Shimura quería echarme del lugar lo antes posible.

La primera persona que opté por visitar era un hombre de treinta y nueve años. Según la ficha, su nombre era Hatake Kakashi. Tenía diagnosticado un grave problema de psicosis atribuido a los constantes delirios que sufría; se le había anotado recientemente esquizofrenia, y tenía antecedentes de autoflagelación e intento de suicidio, ya que había perdido el ojo izquierdo debido a uno de sus episodios. Me acerqué a él, que estaba leyendo un extraño libro naranja sentado en una silla de la sala de descanso, portando la típica bata del lugar, el parche en donde estaría su ojo derecho, y un barbijo tapando su boca. Me pregunté si tendría gripe.

—Buenos días Hatake-san —saludé. Él no levantó la vista de su libro, a lo que carraspeé incómoda, más al tener al director respirándome en el cuello—. ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Nada. Fue un tanto desesperante ser ignorada de esa forma, por lo que dirigí mi mirar hacia su libro, enarcando una ceja ante la peculiar y lisa portada anaranjada—. ¿Qué tal ese libro? ¿Es interesante? —Inquirí.

Cuando levantó la mirada, le sonreí, tratando de parecer agradable. Por lo que deduje, él me sonrió. No pude descifrar mucho por su máscara.

—Sólo para mayores de dieciocho —contestó sonriente, para volver la vista de nueva cuenta a su libro.

Me quedé con la boca semi abierta, sin palabras ante lo escaso de su respuesta y un tanto ofendida por creerme una niña.

—Bueno, yo tengo veinticinco —balbuceé, pero Hatake no volvió a mirarme. Suspiré, y evitando deliberadamente encontrarme con el pesado mirar de Shimura, caminé hacia el pasillo común.

Uno de los siguientes dos casos fue bastante peculiar. El nombre de uno de los pacientes era Uzumaki Naruto, de veinticinco años, e intenté no pensar en el escalofriante hecho de que tenía mi edad. Él padecía psicosis delirante de un tipo no especificado, inculpada a sus constantes visiones de un demonio en forma de zorro que, según él, habitaba en su interior. Últimamente demostraba progresos, manifestados al no tener sus habituales ataques por ya alrededor de un año, mas los doctores aún lo consideran "a prueba", no queriendo arriesgarse a siquiera meditar la posibilidad de un alta. Era demasiado pronto.

Caminé con decisión por los angostos pasillos del puro e inmaculado blanco, guiándome por los números negros de tres cifras que estaban indicados debajo de la pequeña ventanilla de su respectiva puerta. Prácticamente al final del pasillo, logré dar con el cuarto que buscaba, el "073". Abrí la puerta con lentitud, observando al principio una única y solitaria cama de sábanas blancas, donde sentado de piernas cruzadas se hallaba el ocupante del dormitorio. Su postura, extrañamente, me hizo recordar a la posición del loto.

—Buenos días —musité tímidamente luego de quedarme unos segundos en la puerta—. ¿Cómo se siente hoy Uzumaki-san? —Inquirí acercándome a él. Ignoré que Shimura había aparecido mágicamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta donde yo estaba.

El rubio levantó la mirada, y pude jurar ver un deje de reconocimiento en sus orbes. Me pregunté por qué.

—Hola… —logró mascullar luego de un par de segundos. Se descruzó y estiró sus piernas en la longitud de la cama. No pasé desapercibido que sus manos temblaban. Y no ligeramente—Eh… ¿Tú eres la nueva enfermera, _'ttebayo_?

Inhaléy exhalé profundamente, tratando de apaciguar la molestia que sentía y no prestándole atención al ligero tic que había aparecido en mi ceja derecha. Le otorgué una sonrisa forzada.

—No, Uzumaki-san —traté de decir calmadamente. Supuse que había fallado al ver su piel aclararse dos tonos más de la cuenta—. Soy su doctora, Haruno Sakura.

Él asintió repetidas veces, nervioso, pero no dijo nada más.

—¿Cómo se encuentra estos días? —Pregunté, preparando la carpeta y un bolígrafo.

—Bien —respondió inmediatamente. Le vi rascarse la nuca y sonreí—. Pero la comida sigue siendo un asco. ¡Preferiría mil veces ramen, _'ttebayo_!

Sonreí ante eso, mas pronto la seriedad volvió a mi rostro.

—¿Y qué hay del zorro? —Inquirí. Me felicité por no cohibirme frente al pesado mirar de Shimura.

Para mi sorpresa, Uzumaki no se alteró. Sólo sonrió con más ahínco. Anoté eso.

—Él está bien. ¡Hicimos las paces! —Aseguró— Ah, y su nombre es Kurama —corrigió.

Fruncí el ceño, y mi mirar se fijó en los papeles anteriores. Eso no estaba anotado.

—¿Kurama? —Repetí.

El rubio asintió. Escuché suspirar al director detrás de mí, y sentí su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Por qué no continúa, Haruno-kun? —sugirió— Yo seguiré con Uzumaki-san —vi al joven fruncir el ceño con una mueca irritable. Procuré olvidar la empatía que sentí.

Luego de asentir en dirección a mi superior, salí lentamente del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. El último paciente que me tocaba conocer era Uchiha Sasuke. Supe por su historial que había perdido a sus padres de forma trágica en un asalto violento, y que su hermano estaba en una alejada institución mental de Amegakure llamada "Akatsuki". Tenía un severo caso de bipolaridad junto con un trastorno negativista desafiante, y el ya casi resuelto trastorno de comportamiento perturbador no especificado. También estaba al tanto que su psiquiatra —que también había atendido a Itachi en su momento—, Hebizō Orochimaru, no era del agrado de su paciente. Hebizō murió hace unas semanas luego de perder contra una extraña enfermedad, y Uchiha-san no dejaba que ningún otro especialista se le acerque, mucho menos Shimura. Por una extraña razón, le guardaba mucho rencor.

En esos momentos pensé —_en una visión positiva_— que Shimura me había elegido para hablar con Uchiha porque teníamos la misma edad —algo que me provocaba un estremecimiento— y _no_ me conocía. Cuando toqué la puerta y la abrí sin invitación, supe el verdadero motivo.

—¿Quién es?

Shimura quería que me largara de aquí.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Ok, lo admito. Siempre quise escribir algo así.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que, si has llegado hasta aquí, te haya agradado este primer capítulo de la historia. Como ven, será algo oscuro y retorcido (tramas que a mí me encantan). Es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Espero que doña musa no me abandone ahora xD. En cuanto al fic en sí, la trama será algo compleja, pero haré todo lo posible por alivianarla para su disfrute.

En fin, sin más que agregar, nos veremos en el capítulo dos. ¡Nos leemos!

.

.

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

* * *

**14 de marzo de 2012, editado.**_**  
**_


	2. Recuerdos no anunciados

**Título: **Mentes corrompidas.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Angst, hurt/commfort, drama, suspenso.

**Clasificación: **T.

**Advertencias: **Muerte de personajes, lenguaje soez, spoilers.

**Serie: **Naruto.

**Personajes:** Sakura H. & Sasuke U. Team Seven.

**Extensión: **Long- fic/ palabras (capítulo 2).

**Resumen: **Cuando crucé las puertas del Instituto Psquiátrico de la Hoja, supe que no volvería a salir de él.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

.

**Mentes corrompidas**

_by Violetas Azules_

.

Chapter 2:

Recuerdos no anunciados

.

"_La ciencia no nos ha enseñado aún si la locura es o no lo más sublime de la inteligencia"_

Edgar Allan Poe (1809 – 1849), escritor estadounidense.

.

.

Apenas entré a la habitación, no lo dudé y me tiré de cabeza a la cama. En mis escasos veinticinco años de vida jamás había tenido un día tan estresante… Y _extraño_, por demás extraño. Mi mente seguía rebosante de información, y por sobre todo, puesta en una persona en especial: Uchiha Sasuke.

La pequeña charla que tuve con él fue algo… _Interesante_, para ponerle algún adjetivo. Jamás había conocido a una persona tan llena de _odio_, tan _molesta _con el mundo mismo. La ira casi salía de sus poros, y mentiría descaradamente si no admitiera que cada fibra de mi cuerpo se envaró cuando, luego de preguntarle algo sobre su pasado, se acercó a mí _muy _rápidamente, hasta tener su aliento chocando en mi cara y acorralarme en la puerta del cuarto. _"Eso ya lo sabe doctora _–había murmurado—_, quiere preguntarme qué sentí al ver a mis padres asesinados frente a mis ojos por mi hermano, ¿verdad?"_ Di una vuelta en mi cama, quedando boca arriba. Yo no sabía por qué él me decía eso. Sí, había leído tanto su historial médico como sus antecedentes familiares, entonces, ¿por qué dijo que sus padres fueron asesinados por su hermano si en realidad murieron por un asalto que se salió de las manos?

Me di un golpe mental. _¡Ese hombre está loco, esa es la razón por la que me dijo eso!_ Di otra vuelta, y traté de relajarme. Mañana tendría que observar a mis pacientes en la sala de recreación, vigilarlos y ver lo que ellos hacen normalmente, por eso debo dejar de pensar en _ese_ paciente…

Y lo último que pensé en dormirme, fue en el rostro de Uchiha Sasuke.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con un bufido. Había dormido, sí, pero _no _me sentía descansada. Al contrario, tenía una creciente masa de nervios en el estómago, además de una fuerte contractura en la espalda. Me prometí a mí misma que visitaría a un quiropráctico cuando terminara mi residencia.

Luego de una rápida ducha, me coloqué la ropa del día y una bata blanca que tenía prendada mi identificación. Fui por vez primera al comedor de los doctores, y allí me encontré con algunos de mis nuevos colegas. Eran amistosos —o tal vez sólo me trataban así por ser una cara nueva en quién sabe cuánto tiempo—, pero de cierto modo… _Perturbador_ que no iba a analizar en ese momento, _reservados_.

No pasé más tiempo del necesario jugueteando con mi café como normalmente hubiera hecho, sino que me dirigí hacia el despacho de Shimura para informarme sobre mi itinerario. Además de observar a los pacientes en la tarde, antes tendría que estar prendida a él toda la mañana en su recorrido matutino.

Ni bien comenzamos, me sorprendió ver la creciente variedad de pacientes que había aquí. Desde niños de cerca de doce años, hasta ancianos de ochenta y tantos. Algunas de las personas que me llamaron la atención fueron unos críos que estaban en el salón comedor de los pacientes. Uno de ellos —que suponía, era el líder— tenía un síndrome de hiperactividad; otro, un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, y la niña del grupo sufría un caso leve de bipolaridad. Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi respectivamente, no parecían malos chicos luego de hablar con ellos.

Así la mañana pasó volando, interesándome en algunos pacientes más que en otros (especialmente un una rubia y una pelinegra llamadas Yamanaka-san y Hyuuga-san) y logrando obtener ciertos puntos al acertar en los diagnósticos de algunos pacientes. Era obvio que estaba a prueba, pero esto era realmente fácil, _demasiado _para una residente. Es más, estaba segura que cualquier estudiante de primer año podría responder las preguntas que me hacía Shimura. Por esa razón es la que estuve en guardia todo ese tiempo. Quién sabe, tal vez tenga que visitar a pacientes aún más extraños que Uchiha Sasuke.

Siendo ya mediodía, decidí ir a almorzar. Hacía rato que estaba dando vueltas por los corredores, y a pesar de que lo negara en mi fuero interno, sabía a quién estaba buscando. Necesitaba urgentemente distraerme, no pensar más en _él._

Pasé por delante del gran comedor interno, y en ese momento, me percaté del tumulto en la puerta, además de unos gritos algo lejanos. Extrañamente no veía a los enfermeros en ningún lado, y me debatí internamente entre ir o no. Es decir, hablando de forma realista, sólo era una mujer de escasos cincuenta y cuatro kilos y metro sesenta y siete. No podría contra un paciente y mucho menos con diez o quince más, todos reunidos y eufóricos.

—¡Vamos Naruto!

—¡Dale Uchiha, dale!

Esas palabras lograron decidirme, e inmediatamente me impulsé hacia adelante. Tuve que empujar a varios internos en el trayecto e incluso hacer gala de mis huesudos codos para abrirme paso, hasta que finalmente, logré entrar.

_No_.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, y una extraña sensación de _deja-vú _me invadió. Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke luchaban a puño limpio en el centro de la improvisada arena. Sus rostros y cuerpos presentaban la evidente lucha entre ambos, y sus rostros sangrantes estaban serios. Y había _algo_… _Algo_ en sus movimientos que me llamó la atención. Uzumaki-san lograba esquivar por poco los golpes de Uchiha-san, y entre tanto, trataba de asestarle alguno. El moreno mantenía su ceño fruncido a la par que intentaba que sus golpes surtieran efecto. Llegado un momento, los peleadores tomaron una larga distancia de cada uno, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Y yo me estremecí.

_Una llama flameaba eléctricamente en la mano de un más joven Uchiha-san, a la par que una esfera brillante giraba de forma furiosa sostenido por un igualmente pequeño Uzumaki-san bajo un incandescente cielo azul. Unas sábanas blancas ondeaban de forma indecisa ante aquellos poderes, y yo estaba en la puerta del lugar con el ceño arrugado y el semblante teñido de preocupación. Una preocupación que ahora no entendía por la seguridad de aquellos hombres que no conocía y se extendía por mi pecho como una mortal enredadera que llegaba a mi cuello y me impedía respirar con normalidad_.

—No…

Los contrincantes corrieron contra sí, sus puños alzados, preparados para el golpe final.

Y no pude más.

—¡No!

Mis pernas cobraron iniciativa propia, ahora autómatas, y marché con destino al centro de la batalla. Mis brazos apartaron con brusquedad a los pacientes, espectadores de una batalla sin posible ganador; y yo misma como una protagonista de un horrible filme que impedía a mis músculos responder con la velocidad que exigía, sintiéndome lenta e inútil por no poder salvar a esas personas que hasta ayer no había conocido y no sabía que me importaban. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas, exteriorizando la bandada de emociones que se arremolinaron en mi pecho.

—¡Paren, alto!

Más cerca, más peligro. Y cuando finalmente me interpuso entre los dos cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto y levemente confundida por la seguridad de mi decisión.

_¿Por qué…?_

Y nada sucedió.

—Muy bien, ya es suficiente —musitó una monótona y casi cansada voz. Me atreví a abrir los ojos—. No querrán involucrar a Haruno-kun en esto, ¿verdad?

—Hatake-san…

Alcé mi cabeza, y en ese momento pude ver al hombre detrás de mí, sosteniendo los puños de Uchiha-san y Uzumaki-san con sus manos. Cuando lo miré, él parecía sonreírme detrás de la máscara.

Después, todo fue muy rápido.

—¡Muévanse todos! ¡Dispérsense!

El tumulto de gente que nos rodeaba se redujo en el acto. Los enfermeros entraron y comenzaron a reducir a algunos internos que despotricaban contra ellos. Uchiha-san y Uzumaki-san se zafaron del agarre de Hatake-san, y no supe en qué momento, pero sentí una mano rosarme el brazo. Me giré instintivamente, pero Uchiha-san volteó su rostro hacia los asistentes que se acercaban.

—No te preocupes Sakura —musitó aún sin dejar de sonreír el de canosos cabellos—, todo estará bien.

—_No te preocupes Sakura, todo estará bien_.

Di un respingo, y retrocedí cuando los ayudantes los tomaron bruscamente del brazo, torciéndolos en ángulos que me parecieron imposibles.

—Paren, cuidado. ¡Los están lastimando! —espeté.

Ellos deliberadamente me ignoraron, y presionaron un punto definido en sus omóplatos izquierdos. Los tres hicieron una mueca de dolor, y al instante mi entrecejo se frunció. _¿Qué es lo que les hicieron…?_

—Haruno-kun, ¿se encuentra bien? —desperté de mis cavilaciones cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Era uno de mis colegas cuyo nombre ahora no recordaba. Y ciertamente, _no _me importaba.

—Sí, estoy bien… —respondí escueta. Aunque esa afirmación no era del todo auténtica, había algo de verdad en ella. En el aspecto físico estaba perfecta, pero mi interior… Bueno, era literalmente un caos.

_¿Qué había sido todo esto?_

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

.  
.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Al fin~!  
Sí, ya sé, me tardé demasiado con este capítulo. Lo más raro es que lo tenía a medias desde que subí el otro xD. En fin, parece que las cosas se están poniendo bravas, y Sakura está experimentando ciertos recuerdos que no sabía que tenía. Y sí, este capítulo tuvo spoilers de esa pelea que tuvieron Sasuke y Naruto en el hospital antes de que el Uchiha se fuera de Konoha en la primera parte xD.  
El próximo capítulo se revelará más de su pasado, no pueden perdérselo :)

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

* * *

**14 de marzo de 2013, editado.**


	3. Casualidad y causalidad

**Título: **Mentes corrompidas.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Angst, hurt/comfort, drama, suspenso.

**Clasificación: **T.

**Advertencias: **Muerte de personajes, lenguaje soez, spoilers.

**Serie: **Naruto.

**Personajes:** Sakura H. & Sasuke U. Team Seven.

**Extensión: **Long-fic/1540 palabras (capítulo 3).

**Resumen: **Cuando crucé las puertas del Instituto Psiquiátrico de la Hoja, supe que no volvería a salir de él.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

.

**Mentes corrompidas**

_by Violetas Azules_

.

Chapter 3:

Casualidad y causalidad

.

"_La locura es un cierto placer que sólo el loco conoce"_

John Dryden (1631 – 1700), escritor inglés.

.

.

El resto de la jornada fue bastante agotadora, extenuante. Contra todo pronóstico, Shimura quiso felicitarme por haber dominado _bien _la situación entre Uchiha-san y Uzumaki-san, pero a mi parecer nole agradó _para nada _cuando le repliqué y conté que Hatake-san fue el que solucionó todo el problema. Evité increparle el tema de la rudeza con la que tratan los asistentes a los enfermos, pero me prometí a mi misma que se lo mencionaría en otra oportunidad.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando tomé mi acostumbrada infusión —negro y bien cargado—, noté que había contratado a más enfermeros, pues habían más caras que ayer no estaban. En cierta forma me sorprendió la rapidez con la que encontró personal, pero opté por dejar de pensar en ello al preguntarme cuán capacitados estarían o si serían iguales o peores que sus _sempais_*.

Hoy era mi cuarto día de residencia, sólo faltaban tres días más y obtendría mi ansiado título de psiquiatría. Ciertamente sentía que me había familiarizado _mucho _con el lugar, _demasiado_ para mi gusto. En el correr de esos días, había aprendido de memoria todos los recovecos de la institución, los doctores habían aprendido a caminar conmigo e incluso recordaba los nombres de los pacientes con los que, de forma tan imperceptible que ni yo me di cuenta, comencé a saludar y tratar como _algo más _que pacientes. Suspiré al darme cuenta que estaba perdiendo el horizonte, y sobretodo, estaba recordando cosas que no sucedieron. Y es por eso que traté de no pensar más en ese asunto. Apenas saliera de este lugar, tendría que hacerme un chequeo. Estaba segura que esas imágenes _no eran _reales. No lo eran, no.

A la par que caminaba por los pasillos, dirigiéndome a la consulta programada de una hora con Uzumaki-san, recordaba que mi vida_ no_ había sido precisamente un cuento de hadas. Es decir, con mis padres muertos a la edad de seis años a raíz de un accidente automovilístico, y yo misma pasando de custodia en custodia al ninguno de mis familiares _quererme_, prácticamente me crié sola hasta los doce, cuando finalmente terminé en un hogar adoptivo. No me quejo de las personas que me ayudaron, sólo que simplemente ellos ya tenían una vida hecha con sus propios hijos, y yo me sentía una intrusa en ese lugar. Por esa razón me convertí en la persona casi invisible de la casa, y a los dieciséis logré juntar los _ryos _suficientes para alquilar un piso en el centro del País del Fuego. Era modesto —rayando en lo tacaño, a decir verdad—, y podía pagar sin problemas la renta con mi sueldo de mesera en un bar por las noches mientras en la mañana y tarde estudiaba. Negué con la cabeza, quitando esos lúgubres pensamientos, y entré a la habitación de mi primer paciente.

Fruncí el entrecejo cuando vi a Uzumaki-san en la posición que lo encontré el primer día que lo vi: cruzado de piernas y en la posición del loto. Era _extraño_, ya que su expediente no me dijo que antes de ingresar al hospital —a los dieciséis años— haya estado en yoga o algo por el estilo. _Curioso_. Sin embargo, presté especial atención a las vendas que cubrían sus manos, banditas en su cara, y la prominente inflamación en su ojo derecho. De forma inexplicable, me hizo enfurecer; pero a la par traté de controlarme.

—Uzumaki-san —llamé suavemente.

Lo vi parpadear ligeramente, y mostrar una mueca de desagrado. Pensé que tal vez no fue bueno venir a primera hora de la mañana, pero deseché ese pensamiento al instante. _Yo _era la doctora, y _él _el paciente, ¿no? Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus facciones.

—Hola —saludó escueto. No sé porqué, pero parecía algo avergonzado.

—Hola —correspondí. Acerqué la silla que estaba olvidada en un rincón del cuarto a su cama, y me senté en ella—. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Lo vi relajar sus músculos y suspirar, tocando su ojo morado.

—Bien, dentro de todo, _bien _—murmuró. Exhalé fuertemente, reprimiendo el constante _tic _en mi ceja izquierda. _Control Haruno, control_.

—Tal vez no estarías así si no te hubieras peleado con Uchiha-san —¿Esa era mi voz? ¿La que sonó casi como un reproche? Mierda, debo controlarme mejor.

—Je… Ese bastardo no se aguanta nada —masculló—. Si no hubieras aparecido, le hubiera destrozado esa cara de niño bonito, _'ttebayo_ —presumió. Apreté el lápiz en mis manos, y mi sonrisa se tensó aún más, si es que era posible. No entendía por qué me importaba tanto el que ellos dos se habían peleado. Era como… Como si yo no quisiera que se lastimasen, pero este grado de preocupación, sabía, _no era _del tipo médico-paciente. Era algo más profundo. De una forma extraña, era como si Uzumaki-san, Hatake-san, Uchiha-san y yo compartiésemos _un lazo_ de familiaridad que me hacía preocuparme por ellos.

Carraspeé, y me reprendí a mí misma. Debo analizar a Uzumaki-san, no a mí misma.

—¿Y por qué se pelearon? —Inquirí. Traté que mi tono fuera el más natural que pudiera evocar… Y fracasé de la forma más patética.

En ese momento me percaté del fulgor en los ojos del rubio. Sin comprenderlo del todo, podía apostar mi brazo derecho a que me ocultaba _algo_, y a la vez, se debatía entre querer contarme la razón y callar. De forma automática, mi mano se posó en su brazo más cercano.

—Dime —rogué—, _por favor_, dímelo.

Vi su resolución flaquear, y sus labios temblaron ligeramente. De forma inexplicable, mi corazón se apretó dejándome una amarga sensación en la garganta. Era lógico, pero de todas formas eso no evitó que me doliera un poco su desconfianza. Era lógico, me repetí.

—Tengo que irme —murmuré—. Yo… Debo revisar a otros pacientes –No sé porqué quise excusarme, pero de todas formas lo hice. Cuando me levanté de la silla, me sentí estúpida.

—Nos vemos —musitó un tanto decaído. Volteé para que no mirara mi mueca—. Nos vemos, _Sakura-chan_.

Paré en seco, soltando un quejido en el proceso.

—_¡Sakura-chan, buenos días!_

—_Sakura-chan…_

—_¿¡Sakura-chan, estás bien!?_

—_¡Sakura-chan!_

Trastabillé hacia atrás, repentinamente sofocada. Una marea de imágenes me invadió de tal forma que me obligó a apoyarme en la silla, todas ellas con un Uzumaki Naruto más joven como protagonista.

Mientras mi propio paciente me ayudaba a sentarme como era debido, pensaba en la ironía del asunto. Porque si bien debería preguntarme si _esto _se debía a una casualidad del destino, yo sabía que nada más era mera causalidad de mi propia curiosidad. Curiosidad hacia esas personas que hacía exactamente cuatro días conocí y que desestabilizaron mi mundo de tal forma que ahora ocupaban todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Y ahora mi pregunta era: _¿por qué?_

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó el chico. Se le notaba preocupado, y en cierto modo, no me pareció extraño. Mi parte lógica, esa que algunas veces acallaba, me decía que _él_ sabía _más _que yo. Y que, obviamente, conoce los porqués de las imágenes que se aglomeran en mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué…? —Aclaré mi garganta, y traté de que mi voz sonara firme— ¿Por qué me llamaste "Sakura-chan"? —Inquirí.

Y lo vi. Vi ese atisbo de reconocimiento en sus ojos. Él _sabía_ que _yo _sabía _algo_.

—Porque tú no me conoces… —musité sin dejarle responder. Mis orbes _no_ se apartaron de él en todo momento— No me conoces… ¿verdad?

Volteó la cabeza, e ignoré la vocecilla que me recalcaba que él _no _me respondió. Un nuevo recuerdo, una remembranza no anunciada cruzó fugaz por mi mente; y pensé que si _no _lo intentaba, esto se iba a convertir en algo de nunca acabar.

—Naruto —solté. Él me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, y supe que había dado en un punto sensible. Sin refrenarme, pregunté lo que revoloteó por mi cabeza desde los dieciséis años— ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?

Y sí, me sentía perdida. Por primera vez, no hubo respuesta lógica de mi parte que me satisficiera. Era como si me hubiera presentado a un examen sin estudiar el tema a evaluar, como si todo lo que conociese, todas las teorías de los grandes pensadores que tuve que memorizar no fueran más que palabras al viento sin ton ni son. Era como un acertijo, un choque entre la casualidad y causalidad.

Y tal vez, sólo Naruto podía resolver la charada en la que se convirtió mi estancia en el Instituto de la Hoja.

—Sasuke —susurró él. Fruncí el entrecejo—. Tienes que hablar con Sasuke —formuló por lo bajo.

_Uchiha Sasuke_. Mi corazón se contrajo de forma amarga al escucharlo decir su nombre. Y no supe cómo, pero parte de mí _sabía_ que ese nombre conllevó mucho dolor. Un dolor insoportable, inimaginable, que aún_ no_ se iba. Descubrí que era como una herida curada cicatrizada, un tabú autoimpuesto para mi propia seguridad pero que _no_ perdió poder desde que se hizo. Sentí que si _volvía _a hablar con él, me rompería en mil pedazos, y dudé el hacerlo, porque tal vez algo que me hizo tanto mal no podía ser bueno para mí.

Pero también estaba Naruto. Y Hatake-san.

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

.  
.

**Notas de la autora:** _¡I back!_

Sí, ya sé, no es bueno que vuelva tan rápido. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Mierda, ¡acabo de escribir esto en una hora! Creo que pocas veces me he inspirado tanto en un fic, y juro que casi moría a la par que escribía la última parte.

Bueno, ya muchos habrán descubierto la verdadera trama —y si no, sigan leyendo xD—. Sakura está más confundida por esos nuevos hallazgos, y su pasado se hizo presente. Créanme, cada parte del fic importa. Todas son pequeñas pistas.

Por último, algo importante: este fic contendrá sólo **siete capítulos**. Sí, ya estamos llegando al final del recorrido, señoras y señoritas :3

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que los aprecio. Son mi mejor incentivo para seguir con la historia, sí que sí :3

.  
.

.

.

**Sempai: **Se les llama así a las personas con más experiencia que uno. Lo contrario sería _Kōhai._

.

**Sufijo "chan": **Sakura le preguntó a Naruto por qué la llamó "Sakura-san" porque ese sufijo normalmente se los dan a las personas cercanas para demostrar afecto.  
.

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

* * *

**14 de marzo de 2013, editado.**_**  
**_


	4. Fahrenheit 451

**Título:** Mentes corrompidas.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Angst, hurt/comfort, drama, suspenso.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Muerte de personajes, lenguaje soez, spoilers.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Personajes:** Sakura H. & Sasuke U. Team Seven.  
**Extensión:** Long-fic/1395 palabras (capítulo 4).  
**Resumen:** Cuando crucé las puertas del Instituto Psiquiátrico de la Hoja, supe que no volvería a salir de él.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.  
**Mentes corrompidas**  
_by Violetas Azules_

Chapter 4:  
Fahrenheit 451

_"Los locos abren los caminos que más tarde recorren los sabios." _  
Cario Dossi (1849 – 1910), escritor italiano.

.  
.

Mentiría descaradamente si dijese que el resto del día transcurrió _normal_; simplemente porque en un muy corto lapso de tiempo _algo_ en mí, algo muy profundo, cambió de forma drástica e irreversible. En el momento que logré salir del cuarto de Naruto, sentí que cierta parte reticente _aún_ le costaba procesar todo lo que ocurrió. Sin embargo, otra postura, una nueva faceta que hasta hoy no sabía que existía, exigió descubrir más, salir al exterior e incluso aventurarse a confrontar a Uchiha-san.

Pero no. _No, no, no_. Aún había un poco de cordura en mi ser, la suficiente para resguardarme del posible dolor que me esperaría si es que permanecía en la misma habitación que ese hombre. Si había algo de lo cual estaba completamente segura, era que _no_ podía volver a hablar con él. Por lo menos, no por ahora.

A la mañana siguiente y en el cuarto de baño anexado a mi habitación, me permití darme una mirada a mi ser desnudo en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Contemplé a la extraña que devolvía la imagen con algún vestigio de mí a ojo crítico, y ciertamente no me sorprendió descubrir que ya _nada_ quedaba de la enérgica joven que pisó por primera vez el Instituto de la Hoja cinco días atrás. Sus largas hebras rosadas hasta la cintura habían perdido la soltura y las elegantes ondas que la caracterizaban, mostrándose ahora mucho menos lustroso y suave que antes. El verde jade de sus orbes extraviaron ese brillo de vida y entusiasmo de los que antes se vanagloriaba, ahora opacos y perdidos en un mundo de incógnitas. Y su ser, antes de aspecto sano gracias a lustrosa piel que tanto cuidaba con dietas, cremas y ejercicios, transmutó en el cuerpo escuálido y carente de gracia que ahora cargaba. Además, delegando los visibles cambios normales de mi anterior yo adolescente a ahora —_ensanchamiento de caderas, ligero aumento de busto y demás_—, mostré más interés en esas marcas que hasta ahora_ no_ me había cuestionado con verdadero interés. Por ejemplo, en mis manos, los aún visibles rastros de lo que antes fueron ampollas —eliminadas rigurosamente con tratamientos estéticos—; en mis rodillas y codos, raspones sobre raspones que fueron creando cicatrices que no desaparecerán; y en mi abdomen, piernas y brazos, algunos que otros evidentes signos de cortes que alguna vez acontecieron en mi vida. Claro, todo esto tenía una explicación —caídas de bicicletas o en las veredas, incidentes de cocina, el accidente de coche que cobró la vida de mis padres—, pero ahora todas esas excusas me parecían _poco_ creíbles, como si con esta _nueva yo_ hubiera respuestas más lógicas que esas.

Tratando de despejar mi mente, me quedé más tiempo del que normalmente tomo en la ducha, rogando que con el agua se fueran estas dudas, irrazonables para personas tan lógicas como lo fui yo misma hasta antes de que llegara a este lugar.

De cierta forma inexplicable, sabía que este día iba a ser más duro que el de ayer. Demostrando el pánico que residía en mí, cambié para el final de mi jornada y a último momento las citas por las que tanto me debatí anteriormente, siendo Hatake-san mi paciente de hoy en vez de_ él_. En mi fuero interno, traté de consolarme pensando en esto no como el acto de cobardía que era, sino en un método de precaución y de tanteo de terreno. Cuando lo miré por ese lado, me sentí aún más _patética_ al tratar de excusar algo inexcusable, más al temer a algo que podría _no_ ser.

Antes de colocarme mi bata blanca e identificación, opté por dejar mi cabello suelto en vez de apresarlo en mi común coleta media. No tenía del todo claro la razón, simplemente quería hacerlo. Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Hatake-san, observaba con interés a los pacientes que pasaban a mi lado o revoloteaban alrededor. Fingía mirarlos sin interés alguno, pero sentía que una parte de mí quería buscar algo más en ellos. Tal vez un tercer ojo que haya pasado por alto, poderes psíquicos o cosas así…

Cuando me dí cuenta del rumbo de mis pensamientos, me golpeé mentalmente.

Abrí y cerré la puerta de mi _ahora_ paciente favorito con un golpe. No me sorprendió _para nada_ encontrarlo acostado y leyendo, pero lo que sí llamó mi atención fue que no estaba con ese enigmático libro naranja, sino con uno de la pequeña biblioteca de la sala de recreación. Arrastré la silla cerca de él y me senté, contemplándolo por un par de segundos.

—Hatake-san —quise llamar, pero carraspeé levemente al notar la debilidad en mi voz— Hatake-san, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?

Por momentos, y de forma ilusa, pensé que me respondería al notarlo removerse en la cama. Después me sentí estúpida al verlo buscar una posición más cómoda, esta vez dándome la espalda. Conté hasta diez, procurando no quebrar el lápiz en mi mano derecha, y volví a intentarlo.

—¿Qué tal ese libro? ¿Ya terminó el otro, no? —Inquirí.

Evoqué una sonrisa más pronunciada cuando volteó a verme. Lo vi suspirar —casi fastidiado— y se sentó en su catre. Su único ojo me escrutó varios segundos, poniéndome un poco nerviosa. Me sobresalté cuando puso el nuevo libro demasiado cerca de mi cara. Lo primero que logré notar —algo obstaculizado por la cercanía—, fue el título.

—_Fahrenheit 451_ —observé. Sonreí levemente—. Lo leí, excelente elección —comenté.

—_No eres como los demás_ —casi me caigo de mi silla al oírlo. ¿Acaso Hatake-san me está hablando?—_. Y yo he visto a muchos, y los conozco_ —Fruncí el ceño ante la conocida frase—_. Cuando hablo, tú me miras._

Luego de eso, depositó cuidadosamente el libro en mis manos, y volvió a su antigua posición. Tardé un par de segundos en reaccionar, y cuando finalmente lo logré, comprendí que él no tenía nada más para decirme, _al igual que yo_. Caminé hasta mi habitación, y después de sacarme mi "uniforme", me tiré en la cama con el libro en mis manos. Prendí la lámpara de noche, y me acosté boca arriba, mirando fijamente la portada.

—_No eres como los demás. Y yo he visto a muchos, y los conozco. Cuando hablo, tú me miras._

Y en ese momento, lo recordé. Claro. Comencé a pasar rápidamente las páginas, llegando al pasaje que captó mi atención.

—_"No eres como los demás. Y yo he visto a muchos, y los conozco. Cuando hablo, tú me miras"_ —cité, sonriendo ante el descubrimiento—. Clarisse.

Esta página. Seguramente había algo en esta página, algo que él quiso decirme, pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo. Me acerqué más a la luz para poder leer con más detenimiento, y en ese momento lo noté: de forma casi imperceptible, que sólo lograbas verlo con una muy buena iluminación, unas letras sobresalían de las demás, como si estuvieran tenuemente remarcadas. Y encontré cuatro.

_"No eres como __**l**__os demás. Y yo he v__**i**__sto a __**m**__uchos, y los con__**o**__zco. Cua__**n**__do hablo, tú me miras."_

—¿Limón?

Justo en ese momento lo comprendí, y sin más, arranqué la página del libro y me levanté rápidamente hacia mi escritorio. Aún desconocía cómo es que sabía esto, pero de forma extraña, a mi mente llegó la solución: jugo de limón. Hatake-san escribió la nota con jugo de limón. Obviamente, cuando escribes algo con eso y se seca no se notará, pero para leerlo sólo debes calentar el papel. _Claro, con razón este libro_.

Revolví el cajón hasta que encontré mi encendedor. A los dieciocho había agarrado el mal hábito de fumar, pero a los veintiuno lo dejé al notar mi deterioro físico. Sin embargo, aún conservaba esta cosa porque me lo había regalado mi sensei el primer año de facultad. Lo abrí con dedos trémulos y necesité de varios intentos hasta lograr encenderlo correctamente. Puse la hoja encima y la deslicé por la llama. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que _no_ me equivoqué.

—_Mañana…_ —comencé— _Medianoche… Cuarto… Fuego… 3-48239-45… Quémalo._

Sin más, tomé el libro y comencé a quemarle las puntas. Mientras veía las flamas devorarlo al completo, comencé a pensar en la ironía que suponía incinerar este manuscrito. También en mi suerte, específicamente en mi maldita suerte porque mañana tenía que enfrentar a Uchiha Sasuke _dos veces_ para poder eliminar las incógnitas que se me presentaron al ingresar al Instituto de la Hoja.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Nuevo capítulo =)  
¡Hola gente! ¿Qué tal? Como ven, Sakura está cada vez más confundida, y no la culpo, estas transiciones pueden dejarte con la cabeza hecha una ensalada xD. El siguiente capítulo revelará muchas cosas… Tal vez. Ni yo sé lo que pasará, porque al principio, este capítulo era cualquier cosa menos lo que es ahora xD.

.  
Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, agregan a favoritos o me siguen. Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo :3

.

.  
**Sensei:** Profesor.

.

.  
_**¿Reviews?**_

* * *

**14 de marzo de 2013, editado.**_**  
**_


	5. Paradigma

**Título: **Mentes corrompidas.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Angst, hurt/comfort, drama, suspenso.

**Clasificación: **T.

**Advertencias: **Muerte de personajes, lenguaje soez, spoilers.

**Serie: **Naruto.

**Personajes:** Sakura H. & Sasuke U. Team Seven.

**Extensión: **Long-fic/2190 palabras (capítulo 5).

**Resumen: **Cuando crucé las puertas del Instituto Psiquiátrico de la Hoja, supe que no volvería a salir de él.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

.

**Mentes corrompidas**

_by Violetas Azules_

.

Chapter 5:

Paradigma

.

"_Cualquiera que despierto se comportase como si lo hiciera en sueños sería tomado por loco"_

Sigmund Freud (1856 — 1939), padre del psicoanálisis y una de las mayores figuras intelectuales del siglo XX.

.

.

.

Esa fue la primera noche en la cual no dormí. Demasiadas cosas revoloteaban en mi cabeza; maquinaba desde respuestas lógicas para gente que, se suponía, debía ser_ yo_, y otras… no tan lógicas. Traté de encontrarle un punto a todo esto, alguna razón que tuvieran _ellos_ para hacerme cuestionar hasta las cosas más mínimas de mi vida, pero ciertamente, eso no obtuvo más resultados que darme una jaqueca para veinte. Es decir, no había ningún motivo. Ellos _no _me conocían hasta hace —ahora— seis días atrás, no había razón para ser esto una especie de _venganza _contra mí —una muy, demasiado bien planeada venganza, debía admitir—; y además, dudaba que hicieran este tipo de… _cosas _con personas al azar.

También se me cruzó por la cabeza que sea obra de mis compañeros en una especie de broma macabra, pero lo descarté al instante. En el poco tiempo que llevaba allí, noté particularmente que no eran muy… _unidos _entre ellos, e incluso parecían indiferentes de todo lo que los rodeaba, autómatas. Sí, una que otra vez interactuaron conmigo, pero sólo habían sido escuetos comentarios exclusivamente relacionados con el trabajo. Eran _extraños_, porque ni siquiera tenían entre ellos algún tipo de compañerismo o camaradería. Parecían simplemente _desconocidos_; desconocidos que trabajaban las veinticuatro horas y los siete días de la semana, sí, pero _desconocidos _en fin.

La teoría por la que finalmente me decidí fue que todo esto era una especie de _prueba_. Shimura era un hombre con muchas y distintas influencias, y podía acceder a mis registros con sólo desearlo. Tal vez estaba haciendo esto para ver cuán calificada estaba. Tal vez todo era una charada para saber si era capaz de sobrevivir a esta residencia sin perder la cordura, ¡tal vez todo era un puto desafío! Sí, era lo más probable… pero aún había un hueco: los recuerdos y los _sueños_.

Sabía que estas cosas que aparecían en mi cabeza yo _no _las había vivido, además de que algunas cosas que surgen son completamente inverosímiles, ¡e incluso sobrepasan las leyes de la física! Tomando por ejemplo el sueño que tuve antier, vi como yo trepaba un árbol. Hasta ahí iba bien, pero luego noté cómo lo hacía _sin usar las manos_, caminando de forma horizontal por el tronco sin ningún problema. Otro también era de como caminaba _sobre_ el agua. _Sobre el agua_. Y lo más raro es que me veía a mí misma con doce años. Eso no tenía lógica, era completamente absurdo, demencial.

Cuando me levanté la mañana del sexto día, y luego de todo lo debatido, opté por volverme escéptica. Claro, hoy tenía la cita reprogramada con Uchiha-san, pero me sobrepondría, y por sobre todas las cosas trataría que esto no me afecte. Shimura estaría presente para evaluarme, y comprendí que él, de una forma retorcida sobre la cual no iba a profundizar, podría ser mi cable a tierra, atándome a la prudencia y a los pensamientos correctos que una futura psicóloga _debería _tener.

Luego de darme una ducha y despejarme, dos sentimientos chocantes se instalaron: primero, y ciertamente el más nostálgico, una sensación de _familiaridad _hacia mí misma. Casi me sentía como la persona que era antes de llegar aquí, y eso era _muy _reconfortante. La segunda, tal vez _demasiada _contradictoria, era bastante… _mala_. Sí, esa era la palabra. Me sentía _mal_, como si al albergar ese otro sentimiento estuviera _traicionando _a alguien. Me consideraba una completa basura humana, y _no _sabía por qué.

Omití mi acostumbrada infusión matinal. Sentía un desagradable hueco en el estómago y lo menos que necesitaba era que el café me jodiera el hígado. Al momento que llegué tuve que detenerme en la entrada para regular mi respiración —que peligrosamente se acercaba a hiperventilación— y tratar de bajar un poco mi acelerado ritmo cardíaco. Esa puerta era lo único que me separaba de Uchiha-san; además, no ayudaba _para nada _que el cuarto tenga el vidrio de doble espejo y Shimura esté vigilándome.

Cuando supe que logré estabilizarme, abrí la puerta de golpe y me adentré al cuarto. Sabía que si lo pensaba demasiado mis piernas automáticamente me guiarían a la seguridad de mi cuarto, y eso era algo que _no_ me podía permitir.

La primera cosa que noté cuando ingresé fue a un hombre de semblante destruido. Parecía… cansado, como si hubiese envejecido veinte años de golpe. Cuando logré identificar a Uchiha Sasuke tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no verlo por más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Parte de mí buscaba algo oculto. No sé, algo físico o algún truco debajo de esa destruida fachada. Cuando me senté frente a él, llegué a dos posibilidades: a, _de verdad _estaba tan perdido y decaído como estaba; o b, _actuaba_.

Quise creer la segunda opción. _De veras _que quise.

—Uchiha-san —llamé. Él no me miró—. Uchiha-san, ¿me recuerda? Soy Haruno Sakura.

De un momento al otro, el ambiente cambió completamente. De forma extraña, toda la escasa tranquilidad que había germinado en mí se había esfumado y nuevamente una ahogante nerviosidad me invadió. Mis manos comenzaron a humedecerse por el sudor, y detecté los indicios de pánico y miedo que comenzaban a instalarse en mí mientras hacía esfuerzos por respirar. La bola de nervios se expandió por todo mi estómago, dejándome una desagradable impresión de peligro cercano. La pregunta era, ¿cuál era el peligro?, ¿a qué le tenía miedo?, _¿a qué?, ¿a qué?, ¿a qué?_

Y lo detecté; era como la calma antes de la tempestad. Como si supiera que algo se abalanzaría a mí y no hubiera forma de detenerlo. Como si no tuviera escape a _algo _que me provocaría alguna especie de dolor mayor al que conocía. Y esa sensación se instaló de forma molesta en mi corazón, provocándome un nudo en mi garganta. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar… Y Uchiha Sasuke levantó la mirada.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, inevitablemente solté un jadeo.

Rojo. _Rojo. _¿Tenía las pupilas rojas? Y no sólo eso me mortificó, _no_. También fueron las gruesas líneas carmesíes que salían de sus ojos. _Sangre_.

Y grité. Grité por pánico, pavor, miedo. Grité porque no sabía qué es lo que le ocurría, porque no sabía qué es lo que pasaba conmigo y porque no entendía por qué veía en mis recuerdos a un _monstruo _con su apariencia; grité expulsando todos mis sentimientos como una marea de verborragia sin sentido.

—_¡Sakura!_

Y después todo… _todo se volvió negro_.

.

Cuando recuperé la consciencia lo primero que vi fue un blanco techo con alargadas lámparas. Estaba en la enfermería. Poco a poco, mi memoria comenzó a mostrarme los sucesos anteriores, y fruncí los labios ante la punzada en mi cabeza. _¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Qué le pasó a sus ojos?_

—Haruno-kun.

Volteé en dirección a la voz que me llamaba, pero la luz encendida de improviso me encegueció momentáneamente. Puse un brazo sobre mis orbes y escuché la cortina que me brindaba algo de intimidad correrse de golpe. Cuando supe que mis ojos no se derretirían, miré a mi visitante.

—Shimura-san —correspondí. Me felicité por no olvidar agregar el honorífico en su presencia.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó.

Me incorporé para estar más presentable ante el hombre que decidiría si tendría futuro en la profesión para la que estudié. Analicé profundamente el contexto de sus palabras, y _sí_, en el sentido físico podría decirse que estaba _bien_.

—Mejor.

Por eso no le estaría mintiendo.

En el momento que él se paró a mi lado, debo decir que me tensé en sobre manera. Recordaba que mis ya graduados _sempais_ me habían advertido que Shimura Danzō era una persona por demás exigente, demandante, y que prácticamente tenía tatuado en el rostro "_te-morderé-si-te-acercas_" —en palabras textuales—; por eso la mayoría de los graduados prefería hacer una tesis en vez de tomar la pasantía con él. Al llegar aquí, mínimamente me sorprendió que él mismo fuera a recogerme en la entrada; pero lo que sí concordó con sus "leyendas" fue sobre su demanda a la hora del trabajo. Desde que llegué y me encontré con Shimura, lo que _no_ pude evitar notar fue la inexplicable… _repulsa_ que sentía a la hora de dirigirme a él; pero para que no interfiriera en mi desempeño, simplemente lo tomé como el resultado de escuchar tantas habladurías de él, sólo eso. _Sólo eso._

Después de unos momentos en silencio, me atreví a preguntar:

—¿Cómo está Uchiha-san?

El recuerdo de esos ojos… _sus _ojos, lograba ponerme nerviosa, ansiosa. Esas pupilas rojas y la sangre que emanaba de sus cuencas lograban sacarme un estremecimiento. Me sentía preocupada por él, y _no_ lo entendía. Cuando centré mi atención en Shimura, inevitablemente fruncí el ceño al verle con un temple más serio que con el que llegó. Casi podía jurar que mi inquirente le_ molestó_, y me pregunté por qué. Se giró completamente, mirando hacia la salida.

—Fue derivado al Hospital Central de Konoha.

Jadeé levemente, y el peso de esas palabras me descolocó por completo.

—Claro… —musité tardíamente.

_Seguro_, era evidente que tenían que llevarlo al hospital… Pero eso no calmaba la repentina opresión en mi corazón y la falta de aire, como si me hubieran golpeado de improviso. Mis labios temblaron cuando inconscientemente murmuré:

—Sus… ojos-…

—Según los doctores sufrió una hemorragia de córnea en ambos. Suponemos que fue por la pelea que tuvo con Uzumaki-san —explicó.

Tuve que recostarme otra vez para procesar correctamente la información. De forma extraña, _sabía _lo que era una hemorragia de córnea; y eso era _extraño_, ya que _nunca _había leído algo sobre medicina… Sin embargo, la información estaba allí, expectante, como si fuera algo puramente nato y lógico que yo supiera. Como si _no _fuera extraña saberlo siendo que en realidad _jamás _leí algo sobre eso.

—Te dejaré descansar —Shimura dio unos pasos hacia la salida—. Mañana ve a mi oficina y te daré los resultados de tu pasantía —se detuvo completamente, y giró su cabeza para verme—. Te desmayaste por el estrés —sentenció, percatándome de la autoridad impuesta en sus palabras—, así que te irás luego de informarte sobre tu aptitud.

No me dio tiempo a réplica. Ni bien dijo eso, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

Apreté mis labios, luego forzando una sonrisa. _Volvería a casa_. Al fin todo volvería a la normalidad, no tendría que preocuparme por nada más, y todas esas cosas raras que veía dejarían de pasar. ¡Se suponía que tenía que estar feliz! ¡Al fin saldría de este infierno!

Me reí sin ganas, y por mi mente cruzó: si se suponía que tenía que estar feliz, _¿por qué no lo estaba?_

Solté un largo suspiro, y para evitar pensar, centré mi atención en la ventana que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo, las estrellas y la luna llena eran lo único que gobernaba ese oscuro lienzo. Aún no sabía por qué, pero desde mi adolescencia podía saber qué hora era por la posición de los astros, y era útil… en pocos casos, _muy pocos_; pero en este me serviría, ya que no tenía mi reloj encima. Y por ello descubrí que… pasaba la medianoche. Me sorprendí que pudiera dormir tanto-…

Me levanté de sopetón. _Medianoche, la reunión_. Mi mente rápidamente llegó a una conclusión: _si Uchiha-san no podía asistir al encuentro, entonces… entonces tal vez Naruto o Hatake-san lo haría en su lugar._

Con esa muy loable teoría en mi cabeza y dejando de lado el golpeteo incesante de mis sientes, de forma rápida me senté en la cama. Luego de calzarme, corrí la cortina que me separaba de la salida y caminé lentamente unos pocos metros. Cuando estuve segura que mis extremidades no me fallarían, me aventuré a abandonar la enfermería.

El camino hacia el cuarto de calderas me hizo recordar nuevamente la nota de Hatake-san. Supe que sería _ese_ el lugar del encuentro porque se repetía la palabra _fuego_, del mismo modo que descifré que sería Uchiha Sasuke con quien me reuniría ya que en el mensaje estaba su número de registro.

Cuando finalmente llegué a destino, me puso de los nervios que la puerta crujiera _demasiado _al abrirla y cerrarla. Dudaba seriamente que alguien estuviera en las inmediaciones, pero al mismo tiempo no quería darme el lujo de ser ruidosa. _Cautela ante todo_. Avancé unos pasos, guiada más que nada por la tenue iluminación del fogón. Me obligué humedecer mis labios.

—Naruto —llamé, no alzando la voz demasiado—. Hatake-san.

A cada paso que daba sentía cómo los latidos de mi corazón se acoplaban con ellos. Mis manos estaban concentradas en un puño, y sentía de vez en cuando a mi voz temblar. Cuando llegué al otro lado de la habitación, me detuve de improvisto. Unas amenazadoras pupilas rojas me miraban de forma casi amenazante; la luz que el fuego proveía le daba un aspecto mortífero, letal a _esa _persona que me miraba condescendientemente.

—Llegas tarde —se limitó a decir.

Mi boca se resecó de inmediato, y empleé más del esfuerzo necesario para sacar el nombre de la persona que estaba frente a mí.

—Uchiha… Sasuke.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

.

.  
.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡I back~!

Sí, sé que me extrañaron (?). ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Dos semanas y algo? En fin, sé que ustedes me perdonarán (me perdonarán, ¿verdad?). La sí-vida me absorbió completamente, además de que este capítulo no quería salir. Tal vez notaron que hay unos muy pequeños cambios en los capítulos anteriores, pero prometo que eso no afectará nada a la trama, todo seguirá su curso :3. Y sobre eso, quiero agradecer públicamente a Aoli y a Good Luck, del foro "Los Malos Fics y Sus Autores" por brindarme una maravillosa y completa crítica sobre este escrito. Gracias a ellos corregí muchos errores que había pasado de largo. ¡Muchas gracias ^^!

En fin, dejando de lado tanta chupada de medias (xD), ¡el final se acerca! ¿Qué es lo que pasará a continuación? Si alguien sabe, dígame que ni yo lo sé xD.

.

.  
.

.  
_**¿Reviews?**_


	6. La lógica de lo absurdo

**Título:** Mentes corrompidas.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Angst, hurt/comfort, drama, suspenso.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Muerte de personajes, lenguaje soez, spoilers.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Personajes:** Sakura H. & Sasuke U. Team Seven.  
**Extensión:** Long-fic/1182 palabras (capítulo 6).  
**Resumen:** Cuando crucé las puertas del Instituto Psiquiátrico de la Hoja, supe que no volvería a salir de él.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.  
**Mentes corrompidas**  
_by Violetas Azules_

_._

_._

Final chapter:  
La lógica de lo absurdo

.

.

_"Cuando todo el mundo está loco, ser cuerdo es una locura"_  
Paul Samuelson (1915 – 2009), economista estadounidense.

.

.

.

Lo primero que vi esa mañana al despertar fue la mancha de humedad en el techo. Me tomó más tiempo de lo normal recordar que estaba en mi departamento, con la misma sombra húmeda recibiéndome a la realidad desde los dieciséis, y no en el Instituto Psiquiátrico de la Hoja.

Tres semanas pasaron ya de mi graduación, un mes de abandonar ese lugar; y ciertamente aún no entendía por qué no me sentía a gusto en mi hogar y sí tenía un sentimiento parecido a la nostalgia hacia aquél sitio.

_Absurdo_.

Después de darme una larga ducha y tomarme más tiempo del necesario en secar y peinar mi cabello, tomé un bolso pequeño y salí. Últimamente no soportaba estar encerrada en mi apartamento más tiempo del estrictamente necesario —_lo que en la práctica equivalía a dormir y desayunar, en ese orden_—, por eso ahora mi rutina se había convertido en vagar por el pueblo sin rumbo fijo o hacer cualquier cosa para distraerme.

Konohagakure había cambiado desde mi adolescencia. Tecnológicamente hablando avanzó a pasos casi agigantados con el implemento de los trenes que unen a las cinco naciones. Cuando salí de mi hogar, el exterior me recibió con una fría corriente de aire que alborotó mis rosados cabellos. Era algo obvio, el invierno estaba acercándose.

A la par que caminaba hacia el sur, mi mente no podía para de emitir imágenes, edificaciones, cosas que no estaban allí. Calles de tierra en vez de asfaltadas, una modesta florería que nunca había visto, puestos de comidas y una enorme montaña con caras talladas y torres era lo que mayormente veía. Y ahora se había sumado de forma imponente el símbolo de un abanico rojo y blanco. Todas cosas que _nunca_ en mi vida he visto.

Recordaba que al principio, cuando volví de ese lugar y después de contenerme todo el viaje hasta la privacidad de mi departamento, prácticamente exploté, comenzando a atravesar por las conocidas cinco fases del dolor.

La negación duró justamente seis días —los que estuve allí—; el último día fue cuando me reuní con él en el cuarto de calderas. Luego de eso me sumergí en un estado casi catatónico hasta llegar a mi hogar, cuya primeras cosas que sufrieron las consecuencias de la ira fueron las chucherías que tenía desde mi adolescencia, fotos, álbumes… Y cualquier otra cosa a la mano. Así estuve un par de días hasta la graduación. Mi mentor notó esa especie de cambio en mí, e incluso lo incluí en la etapa de la negociación. Por obvias razones no entendía nada de lo que le hablaba; y aún ahora me pregunto por qué no me quitó la licencia por ese desliz.

Actualmente estoy lidiando con la depresión. Los primeros días de eso fue verdaderamente… deplorable y patético, pero ahora logro vivir con eso como algo natural, tanto así que casi no lo siento. Y eso me asusta, porque sé cuál es el último paso: aceptación.

Me detuve de improvisto, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez; percatándome que había llegado a mi destino. Abrí la puerta del bullicioso local, siendo recibida por una mujer de rostro amable. En ella se notaba el paso del tiempo, e incluso algunos de sus hebras tenían el típico color de la plata. Me pregunté por qué al observar el lugar donde trabajaba.

—Bienvenida —saludó—. ¿Tiene una cita? —sonrió al preguntarme.

Obligué a mis comisuras alzarse, simplemente por educación. Últimamente olvidaba sonreír.

—Sí. A las once con Kawashita. Soy Haruno Sakura —respondí. Sé que fallé al intentar hacer durar mi sonrisa por más de cinco segundos.

—Claro Sakura-san, toma asiento —ofreció.

Luego de sentarme en una de las mullidas sillas, contemplé mi reflejo en el espejo. Superficialmente nada había cambiado desde la última vez que me vi, pero sentía que había _algo_, algo muy profundo que se instaló silenciosamente en mí y ahora estaba saliendo sin poder impedirlo. Era un extraño brillo en mis ojos que nunca detecté hasta ahora.

La estilista apareció, tenía una mirada inquisidora hacia mi cabello. Luego de juguetear un poco con él, preguntó con un tinte desesperanzado.

—¿Corto las puntas?

La mujer del espejo sonrió.

—Lo quiero corto —detecté el atisbo de esperanza en los orbes de la peluquera—. Arriba de los hombros.

Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar, y su humor mejoró notablemente al ofrecerle mi pelo completamente gratis.

Mientras veía caer los rosados mechones uno a uno, sentía cómo pequeñas inseguridades de mi vida se iban con ellos. Comencé a recordar ciertas cosas fundamentales de mi vida, y supe que ya no tenía nada por lo que temer porque esto era un cambio para bien.

—Terminamos —sonrió—. Te queda muy bien.

Asentí, y cuando dejó las tijeras sobre la mesa, una sonrisa sincera que había estado esperando por salir, emergió.

—Lo sé.

Había completado la fase de aceptación.

…

Cuando dejé las llaves del departamento en el platón redondo del recibidor, me saqué los zapatos rápidamente. Sin perder la sonrisa, tomé el teléfono y me senté de forma descuidada en el sofá. En frente del mismo estaba el televiso, y lo prendí sólo para que hubiera un sonido de fondo. Busqué en mi agenda hasta encontrar el número, y cuando apreté la tecla de llamado, una sonrisa jugueteó en mis labios. No tardó mucho que me respondieran.

—Hola Asuma-sensei —saludé—. Estoy bien, ¿y usted? Cómo están Kurenai-san y Koichi-chan?

La respuesta me hizo soltar una carcajada.

—Tendría que ir a clases de yoga o meditación, eso ayuda. Koichi sólo tiene siete años, eso es normal —agregué—. Sí, estoy mejor que en la graduación. De veras.

Pasados unos segundos de silencio, solté la verdadera razón de mi llamado.

—Asuma-sensei, ¿recuerda el favor que me debe? Creo que sé cómo puede saldarlo…

…

Mientras veía los árboles pasar a una velocidad casi vertiginosa, bajé la ventanilla para respirar el helado viento que quemaba mis mejillas. El conductor del taxi me miró por el espejo retrovisor como si estuviera loca, pero no le presté atención. En todo el camino hasta ese lugar, pensé en esa extraña lógica que me motivó a volver. Era absurdo, tan lógicamente absurdo que en un principio no lo había entendido; pero que después me golpeó tan fuertemente que parecía gritarme "_hey, ¿lo pillas ahora?_". Y reí por eso. Claro que lo entendía.

Cuando el auto se detuvo en la ya tan conocida fachada, no esperé mucho tiempo y bajé rápidamente del auto. El hombre cortésmente me ayudó con todo el equipaje, y pronto vi quien me esperaba en la entrada. Avancé hacia él con paso decidido.

—Buenos días Shimura-san —saludé.

Shimura Danzō sólo asintió.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Sakura-san. Jamás creí que te volvería a ver como uno de mis… doctores —admitió. No pasé por alto la dureza impresa en sus palabras—. Bienvenida de nuevo —alzó su mano.

Cuando ingresé al Instituto Psiquiátrico de la Hoja, supe que no volvería a salir de él.

—Es un placer regresar —estreché dirigiéndole una mirada retadora.

Ahora sé que es porque yo soy parte de _ellos_.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Y sí, este es el capítulo final :3

Já, pero no se crean que lo dejaré todo así. No, claro que no. Responderé a la pregunta que sé, están haciendo mentalmente: Sí, **habrá epílogo**.

La pregunta del millón es: ¿quieren matarme? Digo, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo final? Lo sé, no explica mucho, pero ese va a ser el trabajo del epílogo. Y no va a ser cualquier epílogo, va a ser **EL SEÑOR EPÍLOGO** (sí, será largo, o por lo menos, eso planeo xD). Así que no sé cuando lo traeré. Encima ya empecé la facultad, y tengo mucho qué leer ewé.

Bien, entonces, nos leeremos en el epílogo :3. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Como siempre, infinitas gracias a los que siempre están, a los que aparecen y desaparecen, a los que nunca comentan pero leen... ¡A todos los que siguieron esta historia! Espero verlos en el epílogo, sé que lo disfrutarán :3.

.

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
